Taken from my Lover
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: Alec gets kidnapped by a demon. magnus has to go save him before he gets killed. bad summary, i know, full one inside. please reveiw! m for language, blood.


**Hello, it is me, .soul, again! I have not really updated anything or been on for awhile, and I do apologize for that to those of you who actually care. I've been working on an English project. It's very big and stressful. Because of this project, I will be taking longer to update, but by the time it is over on May 5, I will be able to write more. So, again, sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it. **

**Well, this new story is about Alec and Magnus (you should have seen that coming judging by how all my other stories are about them) Alec goes out to kill a demon, and it's a lot stronger than he thought it would be, so the demon knocks him out and thinks he's pretty, so it kidnappes him. Magnus has to go get him. **

**Suckish summary, I know, but, oh well. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

The alley was dark and smelt strongly of blood, both that of demons and mundanes. The stench stung Alec's nose and made his eyes water. Why the clave had sent to dispose of a demon by himself he didn't know, but guessed it was because the demon wasn't very strong.

Alec walked carefully, a seraph blade in his left hand. At the alley's end, he saw the hole in the ground that led underneath an old building. It was the entrance to the demon's den.

Alec climbed down into the hole. He was careful to be quiet so the demon wouldn't know he was there. He traveled down a short tunnel that slowly opened up into a larger cavern. Alec walked forward, watching where he put his feet.

Has he watched the ground, Alec didn't see what he bumped into. Startled, he looked up and saw a metal cage hanging from the ceiling. Inside of it was hidden by a velvet cloth draped over it, but an arm hung out of it, blood running down it, both dried and fresh. The finger's on the hand were also all gone in torn ragged pieces of flesh and skin. Alec quickly backed away from, horrified. As he did though, his foot caught on a part of the floor that was slightly raised up.

Alec stumbled back, and fell to the floor. There was a loud thud when he hit the ground. The shadowhunter froze, waiting to see if something would happen. When nothing did, he slowly stood up.

Alec was about to continue walking when he heard something behind him, and then there was something touching his ass. Alec froze and felt warm breath tickling his neck.

"Hello beautiful shadowhunter." A voice said. "You must here to slay me, am I correct?"

Alec didn't reply because of the hand that was moving from his ass up to his hip, and then around to his front. Alec tried to move away, but the demon grabbed his neck and pulled off, deeper into the cave.

Alec tried to get free or to at least cry out for help, but the demon was strong. Holding him still and successfully cutting off some air, nnnnot enough to kill him, but enough to keep him quiet.

In one last attempt, Alec quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the call button to his mother's phone. He then dropped the device to the ground before letting the demon pull him away.

Magnus was still half asleep has he dragged himself to his kitchen to get a cup of coffee. The warlock wished that Alec had stayed all night long, but he had been called away for something. Magnus smiled when he remembered the way the younger boy had kissed him goodbye for leaving.

Just has he was sitting on his pink couch to drink his coffee and watch TV, Magnus' phone buzzed. He sighed, and picking it up saw that it was Isabelle, Alec's younger sister.

Magnus answered it. "Hello?"

He was stunned when he heard crying on the other end. "Isabelle, are you ok?"

"No!" Izzy sobbed out. "Alec, he called mom, and-" she was cut off by more crying.

There were some voices on the other line, and Alec's mom answered. "Magnus, can you just come over here?"

There was something in her voice that frightened Magnus. He hung up and ran to through on the first clothes he could find. Throwing them on, he raced from his apartment and didn't even bother trying to get a cab, but ran to the institute instead.

**I'm not sure if I'm going to keep going with this one. I have others I still have to write right now. Hmm, I guess I will do this: if I get 15 reveiws, I will continue. If not, I will not keep going.**

**So, review if you want an update! **


End file.
